¿Quien Soy?
by Takao Hiwatari
Summary: takao a perdido la memoria podra Kai ayudarlo a recuperarlaKaixTakao


**¿Quién soy? **

**Hola a todos acá que les dejo con otro fic de kai x takao, que espero que les guste.**

Que es lo que me pasa, no puedo recordar nada, no se quien soy, alguien que me ayude por favor tengo………… TENGO MUCHO MIEDO.

Me encuentro solo vagando por las calles de Japón sin recordar mi propio nombre, no se a donde debo ir, tengo mi cuerpo con heridas i moretones, y mientras que camino sin rumbo veo un hospital , y me dirijo hacia el en busca de alguien que me pueda ayudar a curar mis moretones y mis heridas, la enfermera me dijo que tomara asiento, que el doctor me vería en seguida, dicho y hecho el doctor vino y me comenzaba a curara las heridas y me conversaba:

Doctor¿Cómo te llamas?

Takao: No se, no lo recuerdo

Doctor¿Recuerdas quien te golpeo?

Takao: No

Doctor: Pareces que estas sufriendo un caso de amnesia

Takao: amnesia doctor¿Qué es eso?

Doctor: Si, es cuando no puedes recordar hechos del pasado, pero no te preocupes tus recuerdos regresaran poco a poco.

Takao: Eso espero.

Enfermera: Doctor venga urgente, un niño se ha caído de un árbol.

Doctor: voy en seguida. Ha y usted jovencito te vas a quedar en el hospital, no puedo permitir que estés en las calles sin recordar nada, es muy peligroso.

Takao: Si gracias Doctor, gracias por todo

El doctor se retiro rápidamente, pero antes de irse le dijo a la enfermera que me preparara un cuarto. La enfermera me dirigió hacia la habitación donde yo iba a estar. La habitación era espaciosa, la enfermera me dijo que me pusiera cómodo, y que la llamara cuando necesitara algo o que bajara a la recepción. La enfermera se retiro con una sonrisa. Y yo me acosté en la cama hasta el siguiente día.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la casa de Takao se encontraban reunidos: su abuelo, Hiro su hermano mayor y sus mejores amigos.

Abuelo: En donde puede estar mi nieto, parece como si la tierra lo hubiese tragado.

Hiro: Ya he dado parte a la policía y me dijeron que me avisarían a penas encuentren un rastro de él

Ray: No se preocupen lo encontraremos.

Max: Sí¿En donde esta Kai?

Ray: El se fue un rato a su casa horita bien.

Max: Kai aunque trate de ocultarlo esta muy preocupado por takao como lo estamos nosotros.

Kai: Ya llegue. Me tome la molestia de buscarlo en los lugares donde a el le gusta estar pero nada, ningún rastro de él - (TAKAO EN DONDE ESTAS Ť.Ť).

Hiro: Ya en muy tarde pero saldré a buscarlo, no puedo quedarme con los brazos cruzados, sin hacer nada, abuelo tu quédate tal vez llame la policía con una pista sobre su paradero.

Kai: Ray y yo iremos contigo.

Max: hey y yo ¿Qué acaso soy invisible?

Ray: Es mejor que te quedes con el abuelo – agarrando tiernamente el rostro de Max.

Hiro: Vamos no hay que perder el tiempo.

Hiro, Ray y Kai buscaron toda la noche sin éxito, y el clima no estaba a su favor ya que comenzó a llover y su búsqueda fue detenida, tristes regresaron a la casa en donde pasaron la noche.

Ray: No te preocupes Hiro mañana saldremos bien temprano a buscarlo.

* * *

La noche para la familia de Takao y para sus amigos fue muy larga, pero mientras tanto un pequeño moreno despierta, el pequeño moreno al despertar se encuentra con la enfermera quien le estaba llevando el desayuno.

Enfermera: Discúlpame te levante

Takao: No, ya me había despertado, disculpa ¿Qué hora es?

Enfermera: Son las 6:30am pequeño.

Takao: Y ¿el doctor estas?

Enfermera: Esta revisando a los pacientes

Takao: Entonces me voy a saludarlo y a agradecerle.

Enfermera: Si ve a saludarlo pero primero es mejor que tomes tu desayuno.

Takao: De acuerdo

Terminado su desayuno, Takao salió corriendo de la habitación a gran velocidad y se dirigió a donde se encontraba el doctor

Takao: Buenos días doctor

Doctor: Hola pequeño ¿Cómo amaneciste hoy?

Takao: Excelente pero lo malo es que aún no puedo recordar nada

Doctor: Tus recuerdos llegaran a su tiempo.

Takao: Doctor me gustaría pagarle la ayuda que me esta brindando pero no se como hacerlo.

Doctor: Que te parece si me pagas ayudándome con los pacientes, como un ayudante. Que te parece n.n

Takao: Si, me parece un excelente idea, quiero ayudar al las personas a sentirse mejor.

Doctor: jajjaja sabia que te gustaría, ahora espera aquí voy a ir por tu uniforme

Mientras que Takao estaba esperando al doctor un chico (Daichi no se me ocurrió otro nombre U.U) se le acerca y lo comienza a ver de pies a cabeza y se lanza a abrazarlo.

Takao¿Oye niño que te pasa?

Daichi: Eres tu deberás eres tu. Eres el campeón mundial Beyblade Takao Kinomiya, no puedo creerlo.

Takao: Oye niño, creo que me estas confundiendo, ya que yo nunca e jugado beyblade y nunca e participado en ningún campeonato. Y no estoy seguro de que mi nombre sea Takao Kinamoya.

Daichi: Disculpa creo que te confundí con otra persona, pero es que te pareces Bastante al campeón mundial de beyblade. Disculpa por abrasarte de esa manera.

Takao: No hay problema un error lo comete cualquiera.

Daichi: Bueno ya me voy, espero verte pronto ADIOS

Doctor¿Quien era ese niño?

Takao: La verdad no se, pero dijo que me conocía y que mi nombre era Takao

Doctor: Así entonces te llamare Takao, es un bonito nombre como para ti

Takao: Sí. Oiga ese es mi uniforme, QUE LINDO

Doctor: Ve a cambiante, y después me buscas para decirte lo que tienes que hacer.

Takao: Sí, voy a ser una enfermera que emoción

Takao se fue a su cuarto a cambiarse de ropa y ponerse su uniforme. El uniforme color pastel le queda a la perfección, le hacia lucir una cintura envidiable, y su cabello suelto le daba el toque supremo. Takao emociona sale de su habitación y se va en busca del doctor.

El doctor se sorprendió al verlo, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, takao se había convertido en un hermoso ángel, después de un rato el doctor reacciono y lo presentó a sus paciente. Y como era de esperar los pacientes se quedaron lelos al ver al hermoso ángel frente a ellos.

Takao: Hola a todos, no recuerdo muy bien nombre, pero gracias al doctor que me puso un nombre provisional asta que me acuerde del mío, ustedes me pueden decir Takao, seré el asistente del doctor y espero que nos llevemos muy bien.

Doctor: Bueno lo primero que te voy a enseñar es a medir la temperatura del cuero, para poder saber si el paciente tiene fiebre o no.

Takao¿Pero? los pacientes me dejaran practicar en ellos……

Tala(paciente): Puedes practicar en mi todo lo que quieras lindura mi nombre es Tala y estoy para servirte, en lo que sea.

Takao: Gracias que amable eres Tala. Pero a ti que te pasa ¿Cómo te has roto el brazo?

Tala: A es que estaba teniendo una beybatalla con otro tipo, el me lastimó un poco el brazo, pero el llevó la peor parte. (India: Que mentiroso / Tala: Cállate, tengo que aprovechar de que takao perdió la memoria y que kai no esta por ninguna parte)

Doctor: Bueno basta de charla, Takao, ve a traerme esas vendas que están en la repisa. Vamos a cámbienle las vendas a Tala.

El doctor le enseño varias cosas al pequeño moreno, y el pequeño le entendía a la perfección, Takao se sentía feliz. Ha y un soviético pelirrojo también se sentía feliz (India: Si el esta sonriendo de oreja a oreja / Tala: Mentirosa / India: Pero es la verdad) ya que en el se encontraba practicando el pequeño moreno.

* * *

Mientras en la casa de Takao:

Hiro: Ya van dos días que mi hermanito esta desaparecido, ya no se que hacer.

Abuelo: No hay que perder las esperanzas el regresara sano y salvo.

Max: Si Hiro no pierdas la esperanza lo encontraremos lo prometo…. Ray y yo saldremos a buscarlo.

Ray: Esta bien mi güerito, no hay tiempo que perder. Con permiso abuelo.

Mientras un bicolor se encontraba sentado en el parque, en las manos tenia dos beyblades en la mano derecha tenia a su compañero Drancer y en la izquierda tenia al compañero de su pequeño moreno Dragun, el bicolor se encontraba pensativo con la mirada fija en el cielo azul. Cuando de repente:

Brian: jajaja el grandioso Kai se encuentra muy triste por el pequeño moreno se encuentra perdido, por favor que patético, además siempre te he escuchado discutiendo con él. Y siempre le decías que era un despistado y que no lo querías ni ver ni en pintura.

Kai: Cállate y desaparece de mi vista.

Brian: Para que veas que soy bueno te ayudare a buscar a Takao, pero date prisa deja de mirarme. Tú sabes que para llegar a la otra ciudad tenemos que pasar un bosque no.

Kai: Si, y eso que tiene que ver

Brian: No es que unos amigos me dijeron a una persona casi moribunda salir de ese bosque.

Kai¡Tu crees que esa persona sea Takao, vamos a ese bosque inmediatamente Brian.

Brian condujo a Kai hacia el ese gran bosque, el bosque era inmenso y no sabían por donde comenzar a buscar hacia que se separaron.

Kai busco por casi todos los rincones del bosque, cuando de pronto ve un rastro de sangre él no duda en seguir ese rastro, pero de repente aparecen unos tres ladrones que le exigen que les entregue todas sus pertenencias, Kai se rehúsa y les enfrenta. Kai era experto en defensa personal por eso no le fue difícil derrotar a los tres ladrones, pero al tratar de escapar de la navaja que tenia uno de los ladrones, este le incrusto la navaja en el brazo izquierdo.

Kai salio del bosque y se dirige hacia la ciudad, al llegar pregunta a las personas si han visto a un pequeño moreno, pero nadie tenia información sobre el. La herida que tenia en el brazo no le paraba de sangrar así que se fue al hospital mas cercano.

Cuando llego al hospital, lo atendieron rápidamente ya que estaba perdiendo mucha sangre, al terminar la enfermera le guió hacia una habitación para que descansara.

**Bueno hasta que me quedo con este fic que espero que les guste, encontrara Kai a takao.**


End file.
